E is for Evey
by HollzHatter
Summary: Evey offers her help to V who takes her up on it for the assassination of Bishop Lilliman, V however does not know that Evey and the Bishop have already met years ago. T for language/Adult themes/Sexual references/ violence.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own V for Vendetta **

The shadow gallery:

' I will require your theatrical... expertise later this evening.' V came up behind her, and startled Evey from the general cleaning she was doing

'If the offer of assistance still stands, Evey'

'Of course...' she turned to look at him. 'What are we going to be doing?'

'We're going to meet one Bishop Lilliman, he and I have an appointment of late.' V said, slyly.

The colour drained from Evey's face. 'The...the Bishop?' V's shoulders slumped slightly.

'Is that a problem Evey?'

'No...I...Are you going to kill him? Like prothero?'

'Yes, although he has his own...special way of leaving this life.'

Her face darkened. 'Good. Of course I will help you.' V cocked his head quizzically, but did not question her.

'Then we must prepare!'

* * *

Westminster Abbey:

'Bishop the girl is a little older than usual...' Dennis was saying, as him and the Bishop was strolling through the halls of Westminster abbey.

'Oh...not too old I trust?' the Bishop's face fell.

'Well...that is for your grace to decide.' Dennis said fretfully.

The Bishop stepped into a large bedroom where Evey was waiting, dressed in a short pink dress. She stood up quickly from the massive purple bed that dominated the room.

She curtsied. 'Your grace.'

The bishop drank in her appearance, his eyes raking over her body.

'To think I doubted your dazzling loveliness! Thank you Dennis that will be all!' he cried.

Dennis hastily left, and the Bishop moved closer, his eyes still assaulting her body.

'The room is not too extravagant I trust?' he whispered, slithering closer, running his hands along the silky bedspread.

'No, you're Grace' Evey said, her tone was sickly sweet. She wanted to revel in his pain, like the pain he caused her when she was just 14.

She was reminded of it now...

* * *

'_Mum do we HAVE to go?' I whined_

'_Yes! Your father wants us to go to church, just try to enjoy it...please Evey.' _

'_Fine, why couldn't daddy come?' _

'_He had...things to do honey.' _

'_Ok.' Dad always has 'other things' to do. _

_Our local church was being 'blessed' by Bishop Lilliman's presence. In light of the war Bishop Lilliman was making trips around the country, after...other duties. _

_The sermon was long, boring. The Bishop went on about 'God's plan' and 'Holding faith.' _

_The congregation mingled afterwards, and my mother made me go and talk to him. He could barely keep his eyes off me. He cut my mother off during her pleasantries. _

'_Mrs Hammond is it?' The Bishop asked silkily. _

'_Yes' my mother replied. _

'_I would so love to show Evey something...historical... it's so rare to have someone so...young in the congregation.' He said, even to my young ears he sounded like a leech...or a serpent. _

_Mum sounded unsure. _

'_What...do you want to show her?' _

'_Oh just a tour of her church and some historical facts to go with it.' He said. _

'_Okay...shall I come with you?' she said. _

'_No, thank you, I think it would make the tour...'cool' if she didn't have her parent with us.' _

_He was calm, and completely collected. My mother was brushed away by his charm. _

'_Okay, well I'll wait here for you' she smiled at me, and settled herself in a pew. _

_He ushered me out of the hall. He showed me into a back room and talked a little bit about the building. _

_I sat down; the Bishop stood behind me and leant in close to my ear. _

'_You know, Miss Hammond, You are very beautiful.' He whispered. He began to massage my shoulders, and moved round so he was facing me. _

'_Very beautiful'. _

_His hands moved down my chest, and he began to massage my breasts. _

'_If your Mother ever found out about this...You'll go to hell, did you know that?' _

_I began to cry. Silent tears tasted salty in my mouth. _

'_Now, Now, we can both enjoy this....' _

_He pushed me onto the floor, and began to kiss me, all over... I tried hard to push him off me. _

'_Come now Miss Hammond, don't struggle! _

_I said don't struggle you fucking little bitch!' _

_He slapped me hard across the face, my lip was bleeding. I bled from private parts when he entered me, it hurt so much. _

'_Please...Please...' I whimpered. _

'_Get your clothes on, you degenerate slut.' He snarled, as he got dressed. 'Remember what I said, if this ever gets back to me, I'll kill your mummy and daddy and you'll go to hell.' _

_I whimpered in reply. _

_My mother noticed the bleeding lip. _

_In the days that followed, her a dad had a lot of arguments; it wasn't long after that, that St. Marys happened_

___________________________________________________________________________________

The hatred boiled in Evey's veins like a poison. In the years that followed she felt worthless, a whore. Her thoughts swarmed like angry bees in her head.

He did that. The nightmares, the self worthlessness, the depression...he did that.

'Sit down my dear; let me...give you a massage perhaps?'

When Evey spoke rage laced each word, but she held her voice in such a way, it was quiet and husky.

'Do you remember me Bishop?'

He looked suddenly startled.

'Remember you...?'

'Oh yes Bishop we've met before...'

'Evey?' V's voice said from behind her.

'V' Evey said calmly and stepped back from the Bishop.

'Oh god...' Lilliman cried. 'Oh god it's you...it's you...the terrorist...'

'Evey,' V said quietly, putting his hand on her shoulder 'You don't have to witness this.'

'Thank you, V, but I'd like to watch.'

If his expression could change, Evey knew he would be giving her a questioning look. V moved over to the stereo in the corner, and put on some background music.

'Hello there Bishop! Allow me to introduce myself...'

The bishop cowered by the bed whimpering and pleading. Now, Evey thought, he would feel as she did.

'...I'm a man of wealth and taste'

'Who are you? Wh...O?'

'Why! Bishop I'm the Man from room 5.'

The colour drained from the Bishops already sallow face.

'L...L...L...-'

'Larkhill? Indeed.' V cut in.

'I remember that night...' the bishop choked. 'The night everything exploded...it was like hell, Men burning...choking in the yellow fog...and I saw a black shape against the flames. A man. Oh god who are you? Who are you really?

'I am the Devil, and I come to do the Devil's work.' V said snidely.

'I do not have a name, but you can call me V.'

Evey took the chance in a small silence that fell between them. This would be her only chance for the Bishop to know who he was dealing with.

'I asked if you remembered me, Bishop' Evey whispered. She moved closer to him.

'The girl from Shooter's Hill...south east London'

The Bishop shook his head violently, he was denying any knowledge.

'You told me, that if I told anyone that you raped me, you would kill my mother and father and send me to hell.' Her voice grew louder. She couldn't look at V.

'Now bishop, now it is you who will go to hell.' Evey said with a vicious pleasure.

'You may say a prayer bishop.' V said unwaveringly. 'I have a communion wafer just for you.'

* * *

Back at the shadow gallery:

V took the blindfold off Evey as they entered. Evey moved away immediately and sank into a chair.

'Evey...'

'Yes V?'

'Are you...happy he's dead?' he asked.

'I am...very happy he's dead... but does that make me the same as him? A monster? Are you Happy he's dead V?' Evey sounded almost hysterical.

'Yes, I have been planning his death a long time.' V said simply. He sat next to her, and put his arms around her.

'You will never be the same as him, Evey. He forfeited his human rights when he raped a young girl, when he abused people different from him in the name of God. He used people as sick science experiments. No Evey, neve will you be like him. Never' He said into her hair, the smell was lovely, like coconuts.

'Thank you V' she lay her head onto his chest and closed her eyes to his musky scent.

'The pleasure is all mine.' He said softly.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**For anyone that hasn't read V for Vendetta the Bishop is killed by a cyanide-laced communion wafer given to him by V. And Evey lived at Shooter's Hill in south east London. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own V for Vendetta **

Shadow Gallery:

'V?' Evey called.

No answer. Maybe he's in his room? I knocked loudly on the door, and when I heard no answer, I opened the door. 'V?'

No answer again, I guess he's not here. I'd not been in V's room much before, and got curious.

V's spare wigs, knives and wigs were in a huge walk in cupboard, neatly arranged. I picked up one of the knives and weighed it in my hands. It felt good in my hand, heavy. Suddenly I had a very exciting thought... V has a throwing range on the roof, I could try...

I took the elevator to the roof; it was a huge expanse which had a small garden and a target range for throwing knives. I wondered how V did it, I thought back to the night when he saved me from the finger men, and thought of the smooth arc he created when he threw them. I tried to duplicate it, and the knife fell short of the target.

After a few more tries, it hit the target, but it was way off centre.

'Perhaps a different technique?' V said from the sidelines.

'Jesus! V you scared me!'

'My apologies.' he said

I suddenly felt embarrassed 'Oh V, _I'm _sorry I was looking for you, and I got curious as to how you do this...I'm sorry I didn't mean to take knives from your room...'

V shook his head, and laughed a deep rumbling laugh

'Dear Evey this is your home, don't fret. May I?' he came up behind me, and adjusted my elbow degree.

'Now try, put a bit more force behind your throw.' He whispered gently.

I brought my arm back, and in curving arc, the knife made several revolutions in the air before the blade's point embedded in the target's centre.

I felt grimly satisfied.

'You are an excellent student!' V exclaimed.

'Well, you're a good teacher; perhaps you could teach me more?' I asked tentatively.

His masked face turned sharply towards me.

'for example...?' He said calmly.

'Well, like fighting...and building explosives...' I trailed off. He's not going to like it...

'We'll start tomorrow.' He said quietly after a very pregnant pause

His response surprised me 'Oh! Really?'

'If that's what you really want Evey.' His voice was still quiet.

'I'd like to know how to defend myself' I replied firmly.

'Then so you shall.' And with that, he swept off the roof.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not Own V for Vendetta **

**Have a good Christmas everyone! **

'Stand...yes there you are Evey, now punch!'

V had been teaching me how to fight for nearly three months, and I had become quite adept if I may say so myself.

Amidst V's preparation for November the Fifth, he had been teaching me to fight in hand to hand combat, to use guns, knives and throwing stars. I have learnt how to build bombs and how to hack into sophisticated computer systems.

I was so eager to learn how defend myself, to be able to fight back, that I had become almost as lethal as V himself. Almost. It was the anger and vows to never feel as worthless as Bishop Lilliman had made me feel that drove me on.

'That was excellent Evey! You are an avid student!' V proclaimed.

'Thank you' I said, a little puffed out.

'Maybe we should finish there. I'll cook something for us, and you...wash for dinner' he said.

I was sweating slightly, with tracking bottoms and a small tank top on.

'Ok' I replied a little breathlessly. He quickly moved off the roof, and I followed.

I moved into the Bathroom, and let the bath run. Knowing V he would whip up something gourmet and extravagant so I decided to take my time. The hot water soothed my aching muscles, and perfumed my hair. I must have bathed for at least an hour, so I let the water drain and wrapped a towel around myself. The hallway from the bathroom to my bedroom wasn't visible from the kitchen, so I'll probably be alright.

I wrapped the small towel securely around me, and quickly stopped at the laundry room to put my dirty clothes in V's state of the art washing machine.

I heard a short gasp from behind me, and turned to find V standing there in his pink apron.

'Dinner's served...but I can see you're not decent' he said quietly. He turned his head away from me.

'Uhh...Sorry V -I'll be there in a minute' I said awkwardly.

'Hurry, I don't want it to get cold' he said quieter still. He turned on his heel and left me feeling like an idiot.

I quickly got dressed, and found my dinner to be ready and set for me. He had made me a mouth watering lamb shank. V however was no- where to be seen. I wanted to apologise, say anything to make him see it's not a big deal. But why should I have to tell him? I didn't mean for him to walk in on me. I felt very low suddenly; maybe he doesn't find me..._attractive. _Why should I care? My relationship with V isn't like that. '_I wish it was' _a voice whispered in my brain.

I pushed it aside.

'V?' I called.

No answer.

'This meal looks lovely!' I called again.

Nothing.

I sat down to eat it. It was delicious as per usual. Maybe he just went out to...run some errands...

I finished and washed up. What now? Usually V would talk me through making a bomb or hacking into a computer or something sinister and interesting.

Watch television maybe? I turned on V's widescreen and found nothing of interest on. I was too restless to watch a film.

My thoughts were bouncing off my skull at a million miles per hour.

Maybe he just regards me as a student? But that night when we came back from Bishop Lilliman...I felt something there...did I just imagine it? Am I crossing a line? Is it because he _doesn't _find me attractive? I certainly found him alluring and it's not my fault I'm in love with him-

I stopped the thought in its tracks.

_In love with him? _

I couldn't sit here anymore, I needed to _do _something. Despite the dark, and it getting colder now, I went up to the roof in my pyjamas. I started practicing my knife throwing.

I soon warmed up.

The thoughts continued to buzz in the back of my mind, the occasional one screaming itself to the front of my head.

'_The pleasure is all mine, Evey....in love with him...your an avid student Evey!' _

Each knife found its way to the targets centre, I didn't miss one.

Why was he doing this?

I continued to throw knives, and eventually moved onto throwing stars. I put the equipment away a few hours later and decided to go to bed.

V didn't return for days.

I've been alone for days. I still kept up my training, and V's bomb stock is overflowing. I felt lonely and disgusted with myself. How could I ever think that someone like V would ever want to be with someone like me? I'm pathetic...and repulsive.

I immersed myself in literature, teaching myself to hack into computers and moves in combat.

Nearly a week later, I decided to explore the rest of the shadow gallery.

I went to the lift and tried a different floor. I felt nervous butterflies when I got out at a floor I've never been on. It was so dark I couldn't see my hand in front of my face.

I felt around on the wall for a light switch. V's quite high-tech and so a thought struck me:

'Lights?' I said uncertainly. Nothing happened.

I've seen too many films. I tried the other wall, and found a string that turned on the light.

I gasped. It was a huge room, filled from top to bottom with computer monitors. There was a huge desk filled with plans and papers.

I decided I would come back to this room, because I wanted to explore the other floors.

The next floor was even more astounding. It was a huge model replica of the 'Larkhill institution'

'My god...' I whispered to myself. It was huge, complete with a real prison block and working furnace.

It was very clinical looking...but it had a horrible foreboding feeling that I couldn't shake off.

V had to live here?

How awful. I felt a surge of affection and love for him.

I left that floor quickly. The bottom floor led to a train station.

My god...

There was a long train that was painted in beautifully ornate colours. The track itself was clear, which made me wonder. Did V clear these tracks by himself? I'd heard they'd been blocked for years.

If he did...it could mean a way out of here.

I looked down the tunnel. I could be free. Get a fake ID, change my hair and start again.

A strong feeling overcame me. I couldn't leave him.

I took the elevator back to the monitor room, a decided to have a proper search through these files. Using my recently acquired hacking skills, I let myself in on V's computer.

I shifted through then vast amounts of information and-

Dear god?!

He's got access to Fate! The computer system that runs the entire country!

I looked at the files. God he's good.

I felt a swelling pride. V is going to change this world.

Feeling that I had violated V's privacy long enough, I turned to go.

He stood framed in door way.

He looked like the angel of death.

'V!' I said startled.

He had his knife poised.

Oh no...


	4. Chapter 4

**yI do not Own V for Vendetta. Happy New Year X**

He was in the attack position that he had taught me so often.

I thought very carefully. I had never seen V when he was angry. Not _this _angry.

'Are you going to kill me?' I asked calmly.

He said nothing.

I thought about how I would feel if V did kill me. I had a strange sense of elation when I imagined him throwing his knife at me, taking my life. I wouldn't have to feel...I wouldn't have to worry anymore.

I didn't care.

What have I got to live for except for him?

Norse fire took everything from me. If V was the one to kill me, then I would gladly go.

In a blink of an eye, V had lunged forward and held knife to my bared neck, and his hand was wound in my hair, holding my head back.

'Do you want me to Evey?' he whispered

I gasped.

'If you do it V, then...yes'

He let go and stepped back.

He sheathed his knives and stood very still. It completely unnerved me.

I made a move to walk past him, but he pushed me back.

I tried again, but once again he pushed me hard so I fell to the floor.

We stared at each other for a second. I moved forward to dodge past him, and he made a move to push me, but this time I was ready:

I dodged under his forceful lunge, and kicked his feet out from under him.

He looked up, with a surprised air. I ran out into the hallway where there was more room.

With smooth acrobatics, he had regained his feet and followed me out of the monitor room to start a new attack.

Soon we were locked in hand to hand combat that made me glad I thought to put on a bra.

I knew I couldn't win; he was stronger and faster than I. I was using the moves he taught me, and so he was able to predict what I was going to do. I decided it was time to change tactic.

I quickly managed to liberate a few swords from him by dancing around behind him. Once I had gained some distance between us, I began to throw them, as he dodged. Eventually I snagged him on the thigh- Blood dripped from the wound.

I was out of swords. I was weapon less and pissed off, _he's the one who left me! _

It was his turn, and my turn to out run the blades. He swiftly retrieved them and began tossing them gracefully with more propulsion than I could muster. I kept my eyes on each one, moving faster than I ever had in my life. He missed, all except once. The knife pierced my shoulder with such a force that it nailed me to the wall.

I tried in vain to claw it out.

It hurt like hell; I kept my eye on V who watched me like a caged animal. My blood gushed through my fingers.

He eventually moved forward and pulled it out of the wall, and out of me. I fell to my knees.

He reached down, and tore a piece of the black cloth from his long coat, and tied it round my wound like a tourniquet.

He scooped me up into his arms. I put my head against his shoulder, and allowed him to carry me to his room, where he gently set me on the bed. He treated the wound with butterfly fingers, and sewed up the hole. He left me on his huge queen sized bed. He came back, and I could see a bandage through the rip in his trousers.

He picked me up again, I felt so sleepy from the gentle rocking in his arms. He took me into his private bath room, where his huge ornate bathtub was filled with bubbles and delicately perfumed water.

He set me down gingerly on a long chair in the room, and lifted my arms up, so he could undress me.

Gently, he lifted my soiled tank top and unhooked my bra. He was careful of my shoulder. It was cold, and gooseflesh sprung up over my arms.

He tilted me back, so he could remove my trousers. I was naked then, and nervously thought I glad I had already shaved.

His warmth radiated over me as once again he scooped me up and deposited me into the huge bath tub. The water was warm and delicious.

He turned to leave.

'V?' I whispered.

'Yes Evey?'

'Won't you join me?'

'Not today' he sighed and left the room.

He returned a while after with fresh pyjamas.

Taking the hint, I got out of the bath and dried off while he bustled around tidying up. I could tell he was forcing himself not to look at me.

Once I was dry and dressed, I could see that he himself had showered and changed.

'Well, goodnight Evey.'

I didn't want it to end like this.

'Can I stay here with you?' I asked him tentatively.

'Why would you want to do that?' he asked not unkindly.

Well...I guess it was now or never.

'I...I love you' I said looking away from him.

There was a very pregnant pause.

'Evey...' He started in a strange tone.

I felt so dejected. He didn't feel the same way. And now I've blown any chance of a friendship with him.

I'd have to leave- Tonight. I better go pack my stuff and get out of here before I ruin anything else.

'Oh V, its ok...I understand. I know I'm probably not what you're looking for in a girl...' I must look so pathetic.

'I'm sorry I said anything' I left the bathroom, and V behind.

I'll wait until he's asleep and then I'll leave through the train station, tonight.

I quickly hid in my room, not wanting V to hear my tears.

I let the sobs escape me, as I pulled a back pack from under the bed and started shoving clothes into it.

'Evey? What are you doing?'

V had opened the door and was watching me.

I coughed a hid my face from him.

'No-nothing V, I was just getting ready for bed' I said, and continued to shovel clothes into the bag. There wasn't any noise for a while. He's probably glad I'm leaving.

'Stop Evey, where would you go?' he asked suddenly

'Anywhere' I replied

'Evey!' he sounded anxious.

He knelt down next to me, and took me into his arms. I hated him for not reciprocating, but loved him entirely for everything he is.

'Evey you are everything I could want, I...I love you...but I'm not good for you' he whispered.

He said he loved me!

'W-what do you mean?'

'I'll tell you tomorrow, come with me' his mask betrayed no emotion, as he lead me back his bedroom and asked me to lie down and get some sleep.

'Not without you' I pleaded.

He lay down next to me, and I cuddled into his masculine form, letting myself drift into a comfortable sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't written for a while- work has been overwhelming. I will try to write more regularly. Thank you all for the reviews! I do not own V for Vendetta. **

The Shadow Gallery:

V was gone when I awoke. Typical- any sign of human contact, he flees to the bloody hills. I moved gingerly out of V's gigantic bed, and swung my legs out over the side. I ached in places I didn't know I had. My shoulder however was the greatest source of pain. It seethed and crackled when I moved. I wonder if V has any painkillers around here.

I walked slowly to the Kitchen, I thought about putting a dressing gown on- but my shoulder wouldn't allow it.

I decided to take it easy today- I would read up on a few things, and try to keep up with V's teaching. I decided to have some toast for breakfast when I noticed a piece of paper, and a sheet of pills on top of the counter. It was a note:

'Evey-'it said in a beautiful script

'I will return soon, I have left some pain killers- take one, and I shall see you soon.

-V'

I did as the note asked. I watched the news as I ate my breakfast- the curfew had been made earlier, money, inflation blah....And a coroner called Delia Surridge was found dead in her home.

The drugs were making me drowsy- and before I knew it, I was fast asleep on V's sofa.

--- A few hours later ---

I heard creaking. Breathing. Knocking. Whispers. V doesn't make noise when he walks- he's too damn stealthy. These were the first things that registered when I opened my eyes. I looked at the time on the Television which was still on. I had been asleep nearly eight hours, which put the time at six o clock, it was dark outside and obviously the shadow gallery has been infiltrated. As quickly as a cat, I rolled off the sofa and onto the floor. It made nearly no sound. I tip-toed to V's room -where he kept the weapons.

I crept from the lounge area just as the intruders entered. All the lights were off, and they wore black-the only thing illuminating the room was the TV. There were two of them so far as I could tell. They were both wearing all black including balaclavas; one was taller than the other. Judging from their breathing and whispering they were both men.

There could be more. Ignoring the screaming pain my joints and my shoulder, I moved swiftly down the corridor, out of their line of sight and into V's bedroom.

I must use the shadows to my advantage. Quickly as I could I pulled on some of V's black trousers and tops with a hood that covered the entire head apart from the face. V's weapon store had everything you could possibly think of. I thought of V's movements and tried to mimic them.

I armed myself with knives, and a long range wireless stun gun, developed in America, they can be fired from a 12 gauge shotgun and it administers a high electric voltage that stuns the enemy. I picked up one of these now, and holstered it on my back.

I picked up some night vision goggles, and delicately made my way back towards the assailants.

From what I saw, they did not bring their own night vision goggle. This seems impractical and unorganised. If they knew what they were up against they would be armed to the teeth. Which leads me to believe they are not with the government. They were moving from the lounge area to the kitchen. The night vision goggles made their forms perfectly visible. They had guns each, and it was clear that the shorter one was in fact a woman. As they moved out of view, I edged forward- still barefoot and turned the TV off, throwing the shadow gallery into complete darkness.

'What was that?' I heard the woman say, the worry evident in her voice.

'Nothing- do your job!' he said in a vicious tone.

'Somebody turned the TV off' she whispered.

Very slowly, they slithered in, the woman first with her arms outstretched.

'Night vision?' she whispered.

'Yes' the man answered.

Crap, I've got to move quickly.

I moved silently around the room- so the woman's back was to me. Quick and easy, I grabbed her from behind and using a simple pressure point technique that V taught me (he used it on me enough times) in her neck. She had no time to struggle- and I lay her down carefully.

'Mary?' the man whispered, instantly aware that something was different in the room around him.

I moved in front of him and drew the weapon. I moved it up to his face as he flipped some goggles on, and turned the night vision on.

He sucked in air as the first thing he saw was the barrel of a gun.

I hadn't drunk much today, so my voice was husky when I spoke to him.

'Hands in the air'

He complied.

'Who are you?'

No answer.

'I will ask you once more- who are you?'

No answer.

I shot him.

At such a close range, the voltage would keep him out for a few hours. I watched impassively as his body twitched and he fell to the ground heavily. I saw the woman stirring, so I gave her a short burst, and she was out like a light.

I quickly made my way around the shadow gallery, checking to see if it was clear. When I got back to the intruders, I turned on the light.

I searched them down, taking out their guns, and night vision goggles. I didn't have any rope handy, so I improvised, using the tie from my dressing gown, and a scarf. I tied their hands together.

Where the hell is V when I need him?

I sat down, and relaxed. The pain was instantaneous and in volumes. It hurt so much, I cried out.

To take my mind off the pain, I examined their weaponry and hardware. They were both carrying a standard hand gun with silencer, and a pair of night vision goggles. As I examined them further, the goggles looked familiar. I compared them to my own, out of chance- and found them to be exactly the same.

What the hell.

'What now?' I wondered aloud.

'What now, indeed Evey.' A voice said from behind her.

In one fluid motion, I had stood up, whirled around and pointed one of the intruder's guns at the voice.

It was V.

'V' I said relieved.

'Have I missed something?' he said amusedly.

'Where the hell have you been?'

_To be continued...._


End file.
